


take my hand and we will shine

by shesthesmoke



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A random couple is doing the diddly do in the background while all of this is happening, Clary is a klutzy loser but it ends up paying off, F/F, Femslash February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary Fray is a loser who can't dance. Thankfully, Isabelle doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand and we will shine

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @lavenderlightwood

Clary walked into the dark basement and sighed. The speakers were blasting music, but almost no one was there. Simon would be devastated when his band came on and no one was there to see.

“Come on, Clary. Be positive,” she said out loud, as she looked around at the few people that were there, which was about three. (Four counting herself, and six counting the couple making out in the corner of the room. Horizontally making out.)

She walked over to the dance floor, and a dark-haired girl came over to join her, leaving behind two boys, a blond one and a dark-haired one that looked like he was related to her.

“Hi,” the girl half-shouted over the music, “I'm Isabelle.”

“Clary,” Clary replied.

“So, do you know this band?” Isabelle asked.

“Yeah, actually, my best friend is the singer,” Clary replied, “What about you?”

“Alec heard from a friend of a friend that it was going to be really good,” Isabelle answered.

“Alec?”

“My brother. The one with the black hair.”

“Oh, that's your brother? He's cute.”

“He's also gay as shit.”

“What a coincidence, so am I,” laughed Clary.

The speakers abruptly stopped, and the microphone screeched. Simon adjusted it and tapped it twice to test the sound. “Uh, hi. We're Champagne Enema. How are you guys doing tonight?”

Clary and Isabelle yelled as loudly as they could, trying to make up for the fact that they were the only ones.

 

Simon started playing and Isabelle completely let loose. Clary stood back and watched, until Isabelle danced over to her and pulled her in (both metaphorically and physically). Clary had never been much of a dancer, but immediately felt like she needed to rethink that decision. She silently prayed for the song to last forever.

 

Of course, songs end, and the next one that came on was a slow song. Isabelle reached for Clary’s hand and pulled her in. And then Isabelle’s head was on her shoulder and her hands were around Isabelle’s waist. Clary felt like her entire body was on fire.

 

And then she had to go and ruin it all by tripping over absolutely nothing, sending both girls tumbling to the ground in a mess of long hair and giggles. Clary tried to get up, but failed.

“Ow, Isabelle, my hair is caught in your bracelet,” Clary whined. Isabelle just laughed.

“Here, I got it,” she tried tugging the piece of bright red hair free, but to no avail. “Wait, no I don't. Alec, can you help me with this?” She called, but her brother was occupied. Looking across the room, both girls saw that Alec had met a guy with gold streaks in his spiky hair and was talking animatedly.

“Whoo!” cheered Isabelle, “Get some, big bro!” She finally got the hair free, and then grabbed Clary by the hand and lifted her up.

  
Clary looked at the girl standing in front of her, the girl that she barely even knew, and took a deep breath. “Hey, Isabelle, this is kind of a weird question, but can I, um, kiss you?” Isabelle’s lips were on hers before she even finished the question.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @lavenderlightwood send me prompts and shit


End file.
